Paul Norris
| mentioned = | only = | first = "Things a Mama Don't Know" (episode 6.13) | last = "The Other Half Of Me" (episode 8.13) | epcount = 11 | appearances = S1• S2 • S3 • S4 • S5 • S6 • S7 • S8 • S9 }} Paul Norris was the father of Julian Baker who was often distant and absent during his son's youth. He often put his career first and was often unaware of the effect it had on his son Julian, who would eventually follow in his footsteps and go into the movie industry. After Brooke confronted him, Paul apologized to Julian for not being there for him. When Julian and Brooke married, Paul gained two grandsons: Davis and Jude Baker. Character History Before the Series Paul Norris married Sylvia Baker with who he has a son; Julian Andrew Norris. Paul had a successful career and it was his priority - before his family. To compansate the lack of love from her husband, Sylvia began to drink and Julian made responsible Paul for Sylvia's drinkness. Later Paul and Sylvia divorced and Julian took his mother's name. Season 6 Lucas met up with Paul, who was helping out with the film adaptation of "An Unkindness of Ravens". It became apparent that Paul and his son, Julian (who was producing the film) did not have a good relationship. When the two struggle to find the right director for the film, Paul ultimately hires director Adam Reese, much to the chagrin of Lucas and Julian. Season 7 Paul returns to Tree Hill to stop Julian from throwing his life away for love. After Brooke stands up to him (in a similar manner to the way Julian stood up to Victoria) Paul begins to see the error in his ways, apologizing to Julian as the two make up. They later begin to work together on Alex Dupre's film, "Seven Dreams 'Til Sunday", and although Paul has reservations about Alex being troublesome, he trusts in his son who is able to turn Alex around into a much more professional actress on set. Paul and Julian are later forced to deal with an unknown party threatening to blackmail them for money with the sex tape of Josh Avery and Alex. Ultimately, their film is a success at the film festival in Utah. Season 8 Paul assisted at his son and Brooke's wedding and was reunited with Sylvia for the occasion. The pairs argued and Julian asked to them that make an effort to be nice with each other. During the Dance with the parents, Paul invited his new daughter-in-law to dance with him because her father is absent. Paul became a grandfather when Brooke gave birth to twin boys; Davis and Jude. Relationships Family Paul had always had a difficult relationship with his son, Julian. Their relationship would deteriorate so much that Julian changed his name to take her mother's name: Baker. Over time, their relationship stagnated before it got better thanks to the film that would perform together, and thanks to the intervention of Brooke, the future wife of Julian. Paul's relationship with his daughter-in-law would first be stretched before subsiding, the wedding of Brooke and Julian, Brooke invited Paul to dance as a father, telling him: ''You are my daughter now ''! The relationship with Paul as maintenance grandchildren, Jude and Davis Baker was unknown, but it was presumably good. Relationships Paul was married to Sylvia Baker, but they later divorced. They hated each other but later formed a "truce" for the marriage of their son. Paul aslo has a short relationship with the mother of his daughter-in-law, Victoria Davis, but it stop when Victoria started a relationship with Alexander Coin. At the time of the marriage of his son, he went out, according to Sylvia, a woman younger than himself. Trivia *He was in good terms with Julian's previous girlfriend and Brooke's childhood bestfriend; Peyton Sawyer. *Paul disavowed Julian and thought he was weak. *He is similar to Dan Scott. Norris, Paul Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Baker Family Category:Fathers Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Males